User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES! PewDiePie VS Tobuscus
Hurray, this one is finished! Welcome to the second installment of Lak's Video Game Rap Battles, featuring PewDiePie and Tobuscus with some surprise rappers... Le Battle: LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES PEWDIEPIE VS TOBUSCUS BEGIN! Tobuscus: Hello Once Again, Audience, today we will be defeating this Swede, Proving that Toby is the one who simply cannot be beat, Fabulous? I’m sorry, Felix, but you have just made my day, And thinking that you’re so tough? Even your family thought you were gay! You quit college, really? You could’ve done something with your life, Your fanbase is just a bunch a 9 year olds, a cult that demands sacrifice, Of haters, you claim to donate to charities yet you lie, that’s a felon, Wanna know who would’ve been a better Pewds? Dillon. PewDiePie: How’s it going, bros, my name is PewDiePie, And if this fool thinks he’s gonna beat me he’s gonna die, He’s spouting off untrue raps, it must be that ADHD, Jag ska köra dig, man, I’m a fucking descendant of royalty, You have three separate youtube channels and yet you still can’t top my fame, You can’t even focus on the game, I’ll be damned if you have a brain, So why don’t you iSketch yourself something, I still have videos to do, Cuz’ clearly I’m the better man and youtuber between me and you, Tobuscus: GOD DANGIT you’re making me mad, what the hell?! Pathetic ego and fake reactions? Surely I will prevail! What a Buncha Balls, you win? HA! THE HELL NO! With the 2013 rewind, you were a last minute addition to the video! PewDiePie: You trick people for views, case and point, JB and Selena Kiss, Try spitting raps all you want, you cannot touch this! King of Comedy? Talk about a lousy performance in Annoying Orange, Just try coming at me! I’ll slam your face in a door-hinge! UberHaxorNova: I’m bringing the Super Nova, to quote this suck-up “Hothothothot”, And then PewDie here talking like he’s god, really, you’re not, This is a battle, not Happy Wheels, you can actually fall, Just because you have millions of subs doesn’t mean you’re loved by all, Bro, you look like Jabba the Hut, and you are as annoying as Gryphon, You both are just weak and flimsy, watch as my Poke stats stiffen, I’m a Creature of the night, you’re just wimps that want fame, Sure ADHD is understandable, however, this guy is just insane! Markiplier: Hello everybody, it’s Markiplier, here to slaughter these nobodies, I supply videos to my fans while still visiting my family, The true man of youtube is here, I rock all of Cincinnati, You all just look even stupider than when Nova dressed up as Barney, There’s Evil Within me, I roar with the might of a hundred Warfstaches, I’m pretty sure you all won’t be laughin’ once you’re flat on your asses! Just look at you all, you’re just mad at each other, what a buncha losers, My raps were of pure gold, yours simply just belong in the sewers! JackSepticEye: Top of the mornin’ to ya ladies, Jack here’s bringing you all a game, It’s called “Four Arguing Losers Who Just Simply Don’t have Brains”, Now you must be saying “Oh Jack, this game has real people, But truly, they deserve this, they claim to be true yet they’re evil, Pewds, you’re just a wimp, you let your subs do the fighting, Toby, you can’t focus on the game, I’ll roar with the might of Pink Lightning! Nova, you’re bringing the heat? Fell the wrath of the Septic Eye, And then there’s Mark, seriously who would even follow this guy? Cr1tikal: You what up everybody my name is Cr1tikal and I’m here to serve ya, To protect you tube from this scum. That’s why I’m here to preserve ya, Let’s talk about PewDiePie, claims to be great with his heart of coal, Really, though, it looks like someone shoved a soup ladle up your asshole, Toby, you make me sick, especially with all those games you pick, To play. We all know you’re getting fame from sucking PewDie’s dick, Nova, tell me, what do you really expect from a rager, huh? Good times, When your threw up during Surgeon I’ll be damned you stomached your own rhymes, Let’s talk about Mark now, the guy that “everybody” loves, Watch as his fame shrinks and dies, ya know, when push comes to shove, Finally here’s Jacky Boy, a drunk bastard from Ireland, Why don’t you take a break, I’ll send you hightailing it to the highlands! Cr1tikal was in the house, now you’re all being closed for your crimes, I would send my apologies but sadly this was the Greatest Ass Kicking of All Time Who won? Tobuscus PewDiePie UberHaxorNova Markiplier JackSepticEye Cr1tikal Category:Blog posts